


Players

by HowYouDoing (FancyMeetingYouHere)



Category: MCND (Band)
Genre: AU, Crack, One-Shot, Soft Boys, Texting, my 3-am thought became a thing, this is just for fun tbh, whacky boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-15
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29998407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FancyMeetingYouHere/pseuds/HowYouDoing
Summary: Five guys who met at an online gaming platform decide to start a groupchat together. Assumptions are made. Chaos follows.(Castle J - you're probs some ripped gym-rat with logs for armsWin - ...no?why would you even think that???Castle J - your voice is deeper than the mariana trenchit's honestly intimidating)
Relationships: Bang Junhyuk | Win & Nam Seungmin | BIC & No Huijun & Son Seongjun | Castle J & Song Minjae
Comments: 8
Kudos: 10





	Players

**Author's Note:**

> This is me dabbling in this fandom for the first time; hello everyone!! (This is also me procrastinating writing my thesis ...)
> 
> I hope this makes you giggle or smile or something, and if you feel like leaving a comment about what you think, that'd be awesome. 
> 
> Enjoy!

_Bic_ created a groupchat called _Among Us boys_

 _Bic_ added _Castle J, Win, Huijun and Minjae_

**Bic** tadaaa!!

also

Huijun wth???

why is your pic the emotionless smiley face????

**Castle J** Hey!!!

This is Castle J!!

**Minjae** we can see that lol

**Win** and you're minjae

cause you're mean

**Castle J** heheh

_Bic_ changed _Minjae's_ name to _Meanjae_

**Meanjae** :(

**Bic** you always kill me first!!!

no sympathy

**Meanjae** lol you're just so trusting

**Castle J** accurate

**Bic** NO

I WILL USE MY NAMING PROWESS

**Castle J** WAIT NO

I'M SORRY

**Huijun** how are you guys even loud over text?

**Meanjae** excuse you

CJ is loud

not me

**Castle J** C

A

S

T

L

E

J

how is that so difficult!!

**Meanjae** touchy touchy

**Huijun** so you admit you're loud

**Castle J** enthusiastic

there's a difference

**Huijun** it's called volume control

**Meanjae** it's called a mute button

**Castle J** EXCUSE ME

#betrayed

**Win**...I mean, yeah

we legit met while playing among us

all we've done the past three weeks is betray each other

**Castle J** WE ALSO BONDED

**Huijun** did we?

did we really?

**Castle J** ugh, why do I bother with you

**Meanjae** lol no clue

**Huijun** *shrugs*

**Bic** I am being ignored

**Win** no?

**Bic** HUIJUN

THE SMILEY FACE

**Castle J** ngl

slightly worried

**Meanjae** the shouting or the smiley?

**Win** both

**Castle J** ^

**Huijun** it's just a profile pic?

**Bic** it's creepy

**Huijun** no?

it's a smiley face?

**Bic** it has no emotions!!

it just sits there!!

contemplating murder!!

look:

  
  


**Huijun** I am looking?

**Meanjae** murder?

**Bic**

look. at. it.

**Castle J** it's more dead inside than anything else

**Huijun** so am I

**Win** mood

**Castle J** worrying

**Bic** as is that smiley

**Meanjae** what's with you and that smiley?

**Bic** it 

has

no

emotions

**Huijun** neither

do 

I

**Meanjae** says the guy who always apologizes after killing someone

**Huijun** manners, yes

emotions, no

**Win** still a mood

**Castle J** *worrying intensifies*

**Bic** we're getting off topic

**Meanjae** we had a topic?

**Bic** NAMES!!

**Win** that was never a topic

**Bic**...you guys are so annoying

**Castle J** agreed

but then we did choose to befriend them

**Huijun** did we?

did we really?

**Meanjae** ouch

**Win** :(

**Huijun** not you

**Win** :)

**Meanjae** :')

this is fine

**Castle J** no one is buying it

**Meanjae** worth a try

**Bic** hello?????

**Meanjae** IT'S ME!!

**Huijun** not again...

**Castle J** STOP SINGING THAT SONG

**Bic** NAMES PEOPLE

**Win** you guys really love that caps lock button

**Castle J** you're one of us

**Win** I'm really not

**Bic** NAMES

AGES

INTRODUCTIONS

GUYS WE TALKED ABOUT THIS

**Huijun** did we?

did we really?

**Meanjae** I changed my mind

this sounds like you're going to kill me in my sleep

**Bic** don't tempt me

**Huijun** I think he just did

**Bic** you're lucky I'm a gentle soul

**Castle J** you?

gentle?

oh sure

**Bic** shut it

I'm a sunshine, everyone says so

**Meanjae** lies

**Bic** excuse you

**Meanjae** prove it then

**Bic** that's why we made this chat!!

**Huijun** you made it

not us

not me

**Castle J** you gave your number though?

**Huijun** temporary insanity

**Win** he may have a point

**Castle J** like you have anything to fear

**Win** I do?

**Castle J** you're probs some ripped gym-rat with logs for arms

**Win**...no?

why would you even think that???

**Castle J** your voice is deeper than the mariana trench

it's honestly intimidating

**Bic** what he said

**Win** I-

oh boy

**Meanjae** exactly

now shush

**Huijun** rude

**Meanjae** you mean rood

**Huijun** no?

**Meanjae** smh

**Win** uhm

**Bic** why am I not surprised

we're getting nowhere

Win, please start

**Win** why me?

**Castle J** we just covered this

**Win** I disagree?

I sound older than I am

**Meanjae** lies

**Huijun** sure you do

**Castle J** prove it

**Bic** CAN SOMEONE PLEASE JUST GO FIRST

**Huijun** you could do it yourself??

**Bic** I already made the chat!

**Meanjae** why is this a contest?

**Castle J** isn't everything?

**Win** I hope not

**Castle J** you poor innocent soul

**Bic** pot, meet kettle

**Castle J** will you STOP

**Huijun** for once I'm with the maknae

**Castle J** *confused*

**Meanjae** you're like fifteen or smth

shush child

**Castle J** whut

**Win** you cried on three occasions

**Castle J** I HAD LEGITIMATE REASONS

**Huijun** you said you dropped your sandwich

**Castle J**...I had a bad day

**Win** mood

**Huijun** should we be worried about your moods

**Meanjae** dOes tHAt MeaN yOu cArE????

**Huijun** nvm

**Castle J** look, I am not fifteen

**Meanjae** sure, kiddo

**Bic** sure

**Castle J**...oh boy

**Win** oh wow, they don't believe you?????

wonder how that feels??????

**Meanjae** sassy

**Bic** EVERYONE SHUT UP

**Meanjae** that only works irl

**Bic** you

are

so

annoying

**Meanjae** :)

**Castle J** okay fine

how about we all send a pic at the same time?

**Win** like on the count of three?

**Castle J** sure

**Meanjae** that's such a kid thing to suggest lol

**Castle J** will you s t o p

**Bic** I'm in

**Huijun** what if one of us doesn't do it?

**Bic** WHY WOULD YOU JINX IT

**Meanjae** lol

**Castle J** don't you DARE

**Bic** I'll sic Win on you

**Win** trust me, that's not a threat

**Bic**...in the game it is

**Meanjae** YOU DON'T HAVE THAT KIND OF POWER

**Castle J** Win?

agree to forever murder the one who doesn't comply?

**Win** sure?

**Huijun**...what if HE doesn't send one?

**Meanjae** suicide?

**Bic** I am done with you

**Meanjae** :)

**Castle J** CAN WE JUST DO THIS

PLEASE

**Win** guys, the maknae's gonna cry again

don't be mean

**Meanjae** aaawww, it's okay wittle castle j

**Huijun**

**Bic** oh NOW they listen

**Castle J** ...

you know, I'm just going to ignore that

COUNTDOWN

3

**Meanjae** WAIT

gotta find a good pic first

**Castle J** make a selfie?

**Meanjae** that takes more time?

**Castle J** wtf

**Bic** no swearing, you child

**Castle J** I will make you EAT those words

**Win** like you ate that sandwich?

...oh wait :)

**Castle J** ET TU BRUTUS

**Meanjae** okay, I'm good

go on

**Huijun** you're all serious?

**Castle J** 2

**Bic** WAIT!

**Castle J** WHAT!

**Bic** are we going on 1?

or go?

**Castle J** I-

JUST SEND THE DAMN THINGS

**Bic** now?

**Meanjae** what about 1?

**Win** 1

now send

unless you wanna hear castle j scream about this tomorrow

**Huijun** the horror ...

**Meanjae**

**Win**

****

**Bic**

****

**Castle J**

**Huijun**

**Castle J** WIN

YOU FUCKER

**Bic** THE HECK IS GOING ON

**Castle J** WHO THE FUCK IS THAT

WIN

THAT'S NOT YOU

SEND A SELFIE

**Huijun**...Castle J?

**Meanjae** OH MY GOSH XDXDXD

BIC YOU LOOK TOO SOFT TO BE SO CRUEL

**Castle J** WHAT YOU MEAN BIC

WIN SENT A PIC OF A BABY

WHY IS NO ONE FREAKING OUT

**Bic** excuse you, hypocrite

who the heck is that guy you sent?

**Castle J** IT'S ME

I AM NOT FIFTEEN

**Win** I AM!!

technically, I'm sixteen

and ten months

hello?

...

guys?

**Huijun** you're serious?

**Win** yes?

told you I sound older

**Bic** o_O

**Meanjae** *whispers* babyyyyyyyy

**Castle J** wait

WAIT

NO

MINJAE

HUIJUN

YOU GUYS ARE WEARING HIGH SCHOOL UNIFORMS

WTF

**Huijun** cause I'm in high school

duh

**Meanjae** lol, same

I'm seventeen

**Huijun** huh

me too

**Meanjae** REALLY??

**Huijun** ugh, nvm

**Meanjae** why you always do dis :')

**Huijun**... you look too cute to be this mean

**Meanjae** OMG REALLY

I mean, I know, but YAY

**Huijun** I regret everything

**Meanjae** no worries

you're cute too

even in a school pic, lol

**Huijun** how to unfriend

**Meanjae** nope, doesn't work anymore

I know you caaaaaaare

(~˘▾˘)~

**Huijun** I regret everything

**Meanjae** same age frieeeends!

**Win** so you guys are older than me?

**Meanjae** BABY!!!

**Win** ew, no

**Meanjae** hell yes

**Huijun** you're smol

**Win** I AM NOT CUTE

oh

what?

**Meanjae** LOL

you're adorbs

**Win** no, stop

I liked it better when you thought I was initimidating

**Huijun** you look like a bunny

**Meanjae** he DOES

XD

**Win**...I regret everything

**Huijun** that's my line

**Meanjae** sooooo

Win's a baby

Huijunnie and me are same age

**Huijun** never call me that again

what if I'm older than you?

**Meanjae** august 23

**Huijun**...october 7

**Meanjae** HUIJUNNIE!!!

**Huijun** moving on

where's the loud one?

and the hyperactive one?

**Meanjae** yo maknae

bic

where'd you go?

**Win** but castle j looks older than me?

*us?

**Meanjae** I still don't buy it

**Bic** SAME

**Meanjae** lol, there he is

**Castle J** WHAT YOU MEAN YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME

YOU GUYS ARE HIGH SCHOOLERS

BABIES

WHAT IS HAPPENING

**Meanjae** the maknae sounds confused guys

**Castle J** S T O P

BIC

YOU ARE MY ONLY HOPE

HOW YOUNG ARE YOU????

**Win** young?

**Bic** I'm nineteen, stop yelling

you're seriously that guy in the pic?

@Castle J

**Castle J** yes, thank you

excuse me while I go jump off a cliff

yeet myself into the abyss

erase my existence

**Win**???

**Meanjae** drama queen

**Bic** WELL HOW OLD ARE YOU

**Huijun** guys

stop the caps lock please

my eyes have a headache

**Castle J**...

I'M 21

IN COLLEGE

WHY ARE YOU ALL SO YOUNG

HOW!!

**Huijun** ugh, why do I bother

**Meanjae** pfft, yeah sure

**Bic** WHAT!

**Win**...wow, didn't see that coming

thought you were my age

**Huijun** TIL

**Meanjae** we're just going to believe this?

**Huijun** we believed win

**Bic** everything is a lie

who am I?

where are we?

**Castle J** HOW

AM

I

THE

OLDEST

**Bic** hell if i know

**Win** wanna be maknae?

**Castle J** no seriously

how are you younger than me????

how much deeper is your voice gonna get!!????

**Win** dunno

I had an early growth spurt

**Meanjae** snort

you look like a marhsmallow

**Bic** but you sound like a trucker?????

**Huijun** the hyung line is panicked

**Meanjae *** Panicked

**Castle J** everyone here is a teenager

EVERYONE BUT ME

**Meanjae** personality wise you're a toddler

**Bic** accurate

**Castle J** I need a moment to recover from this shock

so let

me

LIVE

**Meanjae** his old heart can't take this, lol

**Castle J** YAH

**Win** don't be mean

he's just gotten a bit slow with old age

**Bic** heheh, lol

**Castle J** bunch of brats

**Huijun** love you too

HYUNG

:)

**Bic** the one time he says something nice

it's a burn

**Meanjae** that's my Huijunnie

**Huijun** no

**Castle J** I disown all of you

**Win** :(

**Meanjae** YOU MADE THE MAKNAE SAD

**Castle J** HE MADE ME SAD FIRST

**Bic** YOU'RE AN OLD MAN

YOU CAN TAKE IT

**Castle J** THIS DISRESPECT

**Win** :'(

**Meanjae** (°ロ°)

**Castle J** NO

HYUNG IS SORRY

**Win** :)

**Huijun**...wow, whipped much?

**Meanjae** as if you could make that cutey face cry

**Huijun** why you gotta call me out like this?

**Bic** okay, fine

Win is a baby

Castle J is old

..this is so weird

**Meanjae** except for me and Huijunnie

we're awesome

:)

**Bic** AND ME

**Meanjae** ew, no, you're old

**Castle J** HAH

**Bic** :(

**Meanjae** that only works if you're win

**Win** :)

**Bic** yeah, okay fine

MOVING ON

**Castle J** what?

**Bic** names!

I'll go first

I'm Nam Seungmin

currently working through my gap-year

:)

**Meanjae** Seungmin-ah

cute

**Bic** I'm older than you brat

**Huijun** we gotta tell shit about ourselves?

**Castle J** language

**Huijun** sorry DAD

**Castle J** (¬_¬)

**Bic** do whatever, I guess

:')

**Win** aaaawww, hyung, don't cry

**Bic** FAV CHILD!!

**Castle J** back-off, he's mine

**Meanjae** oooh drama

**Huijun** ugh, headache

**Bic** I'm just saying, we can co-parent

**Castle J** I am not leaving my son in the hands of a teenager

BACK

OFF

**Win** guys

I'm not anyone's son?

**Castle J** SEE

YOU MADE HIM CONFUSED

**Meanjae** lol

when did cj adopt win

**Win** VALID QUESTION

**Castle J** sit down troubled child

I've adopted you all

bunch of babies

smh

**Bic** I'm legally an adult

**Castle J** you're legally a teen

**Bic** I drink coffee

**Castle J** *teen with bad drinking habits

**Meanjae** GASP

COFFEE IS LIQUID GOLD

**Huijun** I mean, I drink coffee too

**Castle J** as an adult

and a student

coffee is LIFE

but you are too young for that

**Huijun** you were the maknae until like five seconds ago

**Castle J** I am surrounded by babies

my instincts took over

**Meanjae** you mean the part where you couldn't stop screaming?

**Bic** lol

**Castle J** I was understandably confused

**Bic** YOU were confused?

you sound like you're ten half the time

where did the piercing come from???????

**Castle J** in my defense, it's fake

**Meanjae** LOL

**Bic** GASP

**Castle J** I had to prove a point!

you guys thought I was fifteen

**Win** you also thought I was a body-builder

**Castle J** semantics

**Meanjae** we were deceived

you are truly a child

**Castle J**... just no

**Bic** I will not believe it without proof

**Castle J** ugh, how much more proof do you NEED

**Bic** make a selfie

now

and send it

**Castle J** whut

**Meanjae** YEAAHHHH

**Castle J** why?

**Bic** cause you lied

**Castle J** how many times do I have to say that that's me

**Bic** no piercing

you lied

new pic

or Win will forever kill you

**Castle J** leave my son out of this

**Win** not your son

**Meanjae** win is more like the adorbs younger brother

**Castle J** fair enough

**Bic** he will still kill you

**Castle J** never

I am his fav :)

**Win**...at the moment?

**Castle J** GASP

**Bic** heheh

**Castle J** I am betrayed

**Win** not the first time :)

**Meanjae** it's funny cause it's true

**Bic** sigh

just send a pic

and your name

you wanna be the hyung so bad, act like it

**Meanjae** oh snap

**Castle J** LOOK

I NEVER ASKED FOR THIS

BUT I WILL BE A RESPOSIBLE ADULT

AND RAISE YOU LIKE MY OWN

**Huijun** legit never asked for this either

**Win** 'resposible'

lol

**Castle J** what did I do to deserve this?

**Bic** send

a

pic

**Castle J** ugh, fine

happy now?

**Bic** THAT'S NOT EVEN THE SAME GUY AS JUST NOW

**Castle J** YES IT IS

IT'S ME

SON SEONGJUN

**Meanjae** HELLO, IT'S ME ~

**Castle J** DO NOT

**Huijun** I mean, it's the same guy

I think?

why the heart though?

**Castle J** I was being nice

**Win** the olaf case is cute

yours?

**Castle J** look, I like frozen

DEAL WITH IT

**Win** everyone likes frozen?

**Bic** I mean, same

**Meanjae** yup

**Huijun**...so long as no one bursts out into song, then yes

**Castle J**... okay you're no longer disowned

:)

**Bic** but HOW are you both those pictures?????

**Castle J** I usually wear contacts but it's late now

and I grew my hair out

the rest is the same?

**Meanjae** okay, you're old but cute

**Castle J** shut

**Huijun** he's annoying, but not wrong

**Meanjae** it's okay, you can say I'm right

**Huijun** not even going there

**Castle J** is this a compliment or a diss?

**Win** both?

**Castle J** smh

**Bic** I still have doubts but fine, I guess I'll believe you

just never pictured you as an adult

**Castle J** okay THAT was a diss

**Huijun** definitely

**Bic** heheh

**Castle J** why does no one have faith in me???

when Win is there?????

looking twelve years old????

**Win** leave me out of it

**Castle J** not a chance

you're going down with me kiddo

**Win** why do you hate me?????

**Huijun** I mean, hyung makes a good point

**Castle J** YES I DO

**Huijun**...if he stops yelling

**Meanjae** he's just a little hard of hearing

and blind

**Castle J** thin ice

REAL thin ice

**Meanjae** teehee

**Castle J** I'm just saying that THIS:

does not add up with what we've been hearing

**Win** why'd you have to re-send??

**Castle J** extra shock factor

**Meanjae** drama queen

**Castle J** you say that like it's a bad thing

**Huijun** I mean

it's odd

but possible?

**Bic** god, you really do look twelve

**Win** I am sixteen!!!

**Castle J** you have pink hair

cotton candy PINK

**Win** no toxic gender roles in this house

**Castle J** ew, never

but it's SOFT kiddo

PASTEL SOFT 

**Meanjae** he's a baby

**Win** let me live

**Castle J** Win is a baby

all in favor say aye

**Meanjae** aye

**Bic** aye

**Huijun** aye

**Win** this is the opposite of letting me live

**Castle J** shush child

you are a baby

**Win** sixteen is not a child

**Castle J** snort

yes it is

**Meanjae** everyone's young when you're old

**Castle J** ignoring that

Win is a baby

**Win** let

me

live

**Castle J**

**Bic** accurate

**Meanjae** lol

**Win**...whyyyyyyy

**Castle J** just stating facts

**Bic** speaking of ...

names anyone?

or am I supposed to call you Win forever

**Win** Bang Junhyuk

I'm in 11th grade

there

can we move on now?

**Meanjae** he's so cute when he gets all grumpy

**Win** I will murder you

**Huijun** please do

**Meanjae** I know you're a secret softy

**Huijun** PLEASE

**Castle J** did he just use caps?

**Meanjae**

**Bic** Son Seongjun

Bang Junhyuk

and you two?

**Meanjae** we're still on that?

isn't it obvious

**Castle J**???

no???

**Meanjae** it's Minjae?

oh sorry, last name

Song Minjae

:)

**Castle J** you

you used your real name?

**Win** wow

**Bic** I am suddenly concerned about a lot of things

**Meanjae** why?

**Huijun**???

**Castle J** his real name

online

with strangers

I feel faint

**Meanjae** I mean, why not?

you guys didn't even realize it's my real name, lol

there's no danger in it

**Win** even I know that's not true

**Huijun** there isn't?

I'm No Huijun

see? all good

**Castle J** surrounded by BABIES WITH NO SELF-PRESERVATION SKILLS

**Meanjae** it's not that bad

**Bic** NOT THAT BAD???????

you gotta be more careful!!!!

**Huijun** but no one even noticed?

it's fine?

**Bic** I'm-

**Castle J** I have a LOT to teach you guys

**Meanjae** whut

**Bic** naïtivity aside

_Bic_ changed their name to _Seungmin_

 _Bic_ changed _Castle J's_ name to _Seongjun_

 _Bic_ changed _Win's_ name to _Junhyuk_

**Seungmin** there

now it makes sense

**Junhyuk** it already made sense

**Seungmin** now it makes MORE sense

I could also call you bunnyboy if you like that better :)

or babybunny :)

**Junhyuk** NO

THIS IS PERFECT

I LOVE IT

**Huijun** the panic is strong with this one

_Seungmin_ changed _Meanjae's_ name to _Minjae_

**Seungmin** almost forgot

**Minjae** YAY!!

**Seongjun** that's LESS accurate though

**Minjae** >:(

**Seungmin** *whispers* for the aesthetic

**Huijun** his name's ugly

**Minjae** gasp

YOU TAKE THAT BACK

**Huijun** :)

**Minjae**

****

nothing about me is ugly

**Seongjun** the heck you do to your hair?

**Seungmin** joker-style

**Junhyuk** plushie!!

**Minjae** it's called temporay dye and I look fabulous

**Seongjun** well yeah

but it looks all dry?

don't you condition?

**Minjae**...

**Huijun** you see, he's got you there!

XD

**Seongjun** like I said: a LOT to teach you

and we can honestly start with WHEN THE HECK DO YOU KIDS GO TO BED

**Seungmin** whenever I want?

**Seongjun** WRONG

it's already 10:30

time for sleeps

**Minjae** no thanks grandpa

**Seongjun** you are a child and in need of regular sleeping hours

go sleep

now

GO

**Huijun** will you stop yelling if I do?

**Seongjun** pinky promise

**Huijun** okay

gdnight

**Seongjun** thank you, child

and the rest of you????

**Seungmin**...you know, I'm not even gonna

night ya'll!

**Junhyuk** whatever

goodnight

**Seongjun** go

to

sleep

**Junhyuk** yeah

I will

**Seongjun** *squints*

**Minjae** lol

even I can tell you're lying

**Seongjun** YOU TOO

**Minjae** I DO WHAT I WANT

**Seongjun** NOT IN MY HOUSE YOU DON'T

**Minjae** NOT YOUR HOUSE

**Seongjun** YOU WILL GO TO BED YOUNG MAN

**Minjae** MAKE ME

**Junhyuk** OH MY GOD FINE

GOOD NIGHT

NOW SHUT UP

**Minjae**...wow

**Seongjun** nighty night, Junhyukkie

**Minjae**... wOw

**Seongjun**...

Minjae, I am waiting

**Minjae** oh my god fiiiiine

good night old man

**Seongjun** sleep tight

_Seungmin_ changed the chat name to _Single Dad with Kids_

**Seongjun** accurate

**Seungmin** heheh

**Seongjun** but also

WHY ARE YOU NOT SLEEPING

**Seungmin** OH MY GOD I'M GOING


End file.
